


Bare Witness (#9 Witness)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal asked to see this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Witness (#9 Witness)

**Author's Note:**

> And I actually meant to spell Bare that way in the title.

Neal asked to see this. Before they went any further. Before he made a mess of things. Before they gave him a chance to screw up a great marriage and a good career he wanted to see.

They weren’t putting on a show for him. There were no acrobatics or tricks from the back pages of Cosmo. They knew each other’s bodies as well as their own.

Peter licked below Elizabeth’s left ear. She moaned and curled her toes. Elizabeth ran her nails along the small of Peter’s back. He groaned and his body arched.

Neal sighed and witnessed love.


End file.
